


It Gets Better

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Muggle world, the sacrifice is always a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Harry followed the sound of Draco's muffled curses, creeping along under his Invisibility Cloak as he tried—like he'd been doing for _months_ —to figure out what exactly Draco was up to. Rounding the corner, he looked down the hall and watched Draco disappear into one of the many disused classrooms that littered Hogwarts.

With the amount of noise Draco was making as his curses got louder, Harry didn’t even have to worry about any sounds he might make, so he was able to run down the corridor and enter the classroom before Draco could shut the door. Not that he seemed to be in any hurry to do so.

Really, Draco looked as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown at any moment. He was pacing rapidly back and forth, taking only two or three steps in any one direction before turning on his heel and travelling back the other way. His hands were buried in his hair, tugging harshly on the fine strands as his gaze darted frantically around the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

As Draco grew more and more panicked, Harry began to feel guilty. Here he was, sitting underneath his Cloak, watching Draco completely lose his mind over…well, over what, Harry didn't know, but whatever it was, it was obviously frightening Draco. Which was an odd thought because Draco had always seemed so impervious to fear.

Making a lightning-swift decision, Harry slowly dragged the Cloak off of himself and waited for Draco to notice him. He realised just a few seconds too late—when he was staring down the tip of Draco's trembling wand—that perhaps he should have announced his presence instead.

"Erm," he said, always the eloquent one.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?"

"I go to school here."

Draco sneered at him, jabbing his wand forward menacingly.

"Okay, so I was following you." At Draco's narrow-eyed look, Harry huffed and said, "Look, you broke my nose on the train, you're obviously planning _something_ to aid Voldemort—"

"Don't _say_ that!" Draco nearly screamed, almost vibrating now with tension.

"Whatever. I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, we don't all have that luxury, do we? Why were you following me?"

"I want to know what it is you're up to." 

Draco laughed bitterly, dropping his wand hand and then flinging his wand away from him with a hoarse yell. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't even fucking matter anymore because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I can't find one!"

"Find one _what_?"

"A proper sacrifice."

"Whoa," Harry said, stepping toward Draco, his hand on his wand. "What do you mean, a sacrifice? Is this some 'kill the Muggleborns' initiation ceremony or something?"

"What? No! Oh my God, you're such a moron, Potter. I need a sacrifice, a proper one, to make the spell work."

"What spell? For fuck's sake, would you just say it? What are you _doing_?"

"Look, if you help me, I'll tell you everything. Wait, no. I'll tell Dumbledore everything. No offense, Potter, but the fact that you can walk and breathe at the same time continues to astound me."

"How is that not offensive?"

"Forget that for now! Will you help me?"

"Yeah, I guess. Unless we have to kill something for this sacrifice of yours, because I am so not okay with Dark Magic."

"We're not killing anyone. At least not yet. Gah, I don't know! It just says a proper sacrifice. What the hell is a proper sacrifice?"

"Well, in all the Muggle novels, it's usual a virgin."

Draco turned to Harry, a look of complete disgust on his face. "What? What the fuck are you talking about, Potter?"

"In movies, on television—look, just accept that these are terms I can't really explain to you if you're working under a time constraint—and in books, the sacrifice is always a virgin."

"What do they do with the virgin?"

"Feed her to the dragon?"

"You are such an idiot."

"Well, I mean, it seems like virgins stand for purity, right? And what's more proper than something pure? Look, it makes sense, so stop staring at me like my brain is dribbling out my nose!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "'S not as if you had any better ideas."

"So… where do we find a virgin willing to be fed to a dragon?"

"I don’t actually think we need to feed anyone to a dragon. I honestly think the virgin just has to sacrifice her virginity."

Draco blinked at Harry, disbelief etched in every line of his face. "So… which Gryffindor are you offering up? Because I can virtually guarantee that there are no virgins over the age of consent in Slytherin."

Harry chewed on his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't really offer anyone, can I? I mean, it's not like they belong to me."

"Fat lot of help you are."

"D'you think it has to be a girl?" Harry asked.

"Fuck if I know. It's your grand plan, after all. _Does_ it have to be a girl?"

Harry scratched a hand through his hair, thinking about this. "Nah, can't imagine it would have to be a girl. I mean, a virgin's a virgin, yeah?"

"Whatever. So, who? Longbottom? And how exactly does he sacrifice his virginity?"

"Have to sleep with someone, I suppose. And no, not Neville. I have… someone else in mind. Now, we've got a plan in place. Tell me what we need the virgin sacrifice for."

Draco studied him for a long moment, obviously warring with himself over whether to actually tell Harry what was going on. "The Dark Lord is… he's staying at my house. No, wait, that doesn't even get the point across does it? He's _taken over_ the Manor, he's holding my mother hostage, he's threatened to kill her if I can't fix this stupid fucking cabinet—do I _look_ like a carpenter? Oh, and of course, I have to kill Dumbledore." Draco paused to let out a somewhat mental-sounding laugh. "Me. Kill Dumbledore. Not even the Dark Lord can kill that old geezer and he expects _me_ to."

"He's going to kill your mum?"

"That's all you heard, isn't it? Do _not_ look at me like that, Potter. Just because I'm concerned for my mother doesn't mean we have anything in common, so just… stop looking at me like I'm suddenly going to start rescuing stray kittens. Really. Stop it. You're creeping me the fuck out."

"Erm, sorry. Not really sure how I'm looking at you, but I'll try to stop." A few seconds of awkward silence filled the room before Harry shook his head and said, "So, what's your plan for saving your mum?"

"I found a spell for a personal safety charm, and I have a strand of her hair to set the charm on her, but the spell requires that sacrifice."

"So, okay, you do the spell at the same time as the sacrifice, or the sacrifice first or… how exactly does it work?"

Draco pulled a crumpled bit of parchment from his pocket and Harry winced when he saw it was a page out of a spellbook from the library. Oh, Hermione was probably twitching in agony right now and didn't even know why.

"Looks like spell first, then the sacrifice. So if you're going to get me a virgin to deflower, do it now."

"Really? Orders? How about you show some manners, Malfoy?"

"See, this is why I want nothing to do with your group, Potter. I'd have to put up with you."

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward, glaring at Draco. "You'll want to be a bit more respectful, since I'm your virgin sacrifice. And if I walk out of here right now, you're fucked. Because I'm fairly sure none of the other virgins in this castle would be willing to help _you_."

Draco's mouth dropped open in rather comical shock. "You're a virgin? How…? Potter, how is it possible that you haven't traded on that scar yet? Oh my God, I'd have lost it before getting on the Hogwarts Express the first day if I'd been in your shoes. Are you just asexual or something?"

"I've been a bit busy, you prat. You know, fending off Dark Wizards and whatnot."

"All the more reason, if you ask me."

"No one did." Harry stared pointedly at Draco for a long moment before he sighed heavily and said, "Well? Do the spell already."

"You're really going to let me fuck you?"

Oh. Hmm. "I was actually thinking we'd try it the other way around. You know, since you've got all the experience and whatnot."

"Yeah, no. No virgin goes anywhere near my arse. Trust me on this, Potter, you want someone who knows what they're doing back there, especially for your first time."

"Would it count if we like, I dunno, wanked each other or something?"

"Do you really want to hang my mother's safety on a technicality?"

"Point. Okay so, what do we need?"

"Lube. Lots of high-quality lube. And a mattress would be nice. Also privacy if we don't want someone walking in on us."

"Should I just Summon some lube? I mean, I really think that might end up being dangerous, and I'm almost certain it'd bring us a ton of unwanted attention."

"True. Well, don't worry about the lube for now. I know a spell for it. If we still need it after that, we'll cross that bridge then."

Harry glanced around the classroom, wrinkling his nose at the variety of furniture available for transfiguration purposes. His skills certainly weren't up to turning something hard to a soft mattress. Then it hit him: he could use his robes. 

Slipping his school robes off his shoulders, he laid them on the ground and transfigured them into a thick mattress. Harry knelt on it to test the softness and decided that, except for the random buttons that dotted the surface, it would do. 

He looked up to see what Draco was up to and was just in time to see Draco bend over to pick up his wand. Straightening, Draco consulted the parchment in his hand and intoned several long Latin-sounding words while swishing his wand around the room. Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out a long, pale thread—no, it was his mother's hair—and threw it into the air as he said the last word of the spell. Harry watched the hair turn to dust in the air.

"How long do we have?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low as the steady thrum of the spell's energy built around them.

"I dunno. I don't think we should linger, though," Draco said, his voice only half-snide.

"Right. So. We should probably shuck our kits, yeah?"

"Yes. Right."

They eyed each other awkwardly for a moment before Harry rolled his eyes and began to unbutton his shirt. Really, this was just sex. People did it all the time, apparently. 

The first button was the hardest. After that, his fingers nearly tangled up with one another in their haste to get it over with. A peek at Draco showed he was using the same haste on his own clothing, though whether because of fear for his mother's safety or nervousness or eagerness, Harry couldn't tell.

He didn't have much experience reading non-angry expressions on Draco's face, after all.

Once they were completely naked, the momentum came to a flat halt. Harry stood looking anywhere but at Draco's pale body while Draco… well, if the intensity of his gaze was anything to go by, Draco was staring _hard_ at Harry's groin.

Harry nearly snickered inappropriately at his own thought. _Hard, hur hur._

Clearing his throat, Harry asked, "Okay, Mr Voice of Experience… what now?"

Draco sighed and motioned toward Harry's transfigured bed. "Lie down and get comfortable. If it helps, think of whatever you think of when you wank."

Ah. Harry lay down and blinked at the ceiling. For some strange reason, he couldn't remember what he usually thought about when he wanked. His mind was a complete blank. Slowly, he lowered his gaze to get a good look at Draco for the first time.

Well, that did it. Swallowing roughly, he watched the play of muscles along Draco's body as he walked toward the bed, his prick swaying back and forth between his thighs and then hanging beneath his body as he finally climbed onto the bed.

"Lubricious," Draco said, sitting back on his heels and flicking the wand he held clutched in his hand. Harry watched, amazed once more at the efficiency of magic as Draco's opposite hand filled with clear fluid. 

"I need to remember that one," he murmured.

Raising one eyebrow, Draco leaned forward and, with no further ceremony, wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. Harry gasped in surprise, having expected… well, _some_ sort of lead up to this. Not that he really wanted Draco to kiss him or anything, but he'd always heard foreplay was necessary.

Though, he thought, his mind going hazy, really there wasn't anything terribly wrong with the feel of someone's slippery hand slowly wanking him. Sure beat the hell out of a wet kiss, at any rate.

Feeling as if he should encourage Draco in some way, Harry rolled his hips slightly and said, "Gah."

 _God_ , he had to work on his ability to communicate.

Draco chuckled and tightened his grip, making Harry's eyes cross. "Nice, innit?"

"Bit better than… oh!"

"Don't you dare come yet, Potter. We've barely started."

"Then you might want to let go of my cock," Harry said through gritted teeth, digging his heels into the bed and his fingernails into his palms in an attempt to slow down his libido. "I'm sixteen, not sixty."

"Right." Staring at him strangely, Draco let go of Harry and sat back, using the same hand he'd wanked Harry with to stroke his own cock. Harry's jaw dropped open, absolutely enthralled by the sight and unable to stop his own hand from going to his cock because holy fuck that was just about the sexiest thing he could ever remember seeing ever.

Ever.

Sexiest.

Harry whimpered, realising it was a bad sign that he had been reduced to one-word thoughts but unable to do anything about it as long as Draco's fingers were slowly running up and down his now-hard cock. The shade of pink it had become was, at that moment, Harry's very favourite colour.

His mouth watering, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, openly staring at Draco's display of sexiness. "Can I…?" he asked, unable to drag his gaze to Draco's face and hoping against hope that he wasn't being insulting.

Draco's hand dropped away from his cock, which was at once the saddest thing Harry'd ever seen and the most awesome thing ever because it meant Draco was giving permission. Or at least, Harry hoped he was giving permission because his impulsive streak that always got him in trouble was pushing him face-first into Draco's lap to get a taste of that deliciously pink cock.

Which tasted absolutely vile. Harry pulled away, nearly gagging. "Oh my god, why does it taste like that?"

Draco spluttered for a moment before he got a thoughtful look on his face and licked one finger. "Oh, that is simply awful! Besides, Potter, lube is bad for you. If you were going to suck me off, you should have said first."

"Well, if there's a next time, I'll remember."

"Now that I know how orally ambitious you are, there will definitely be a next time. Consider it my contribution to your side." Draco pushed Harry onto his back and motioned for him to roll over. "Before there can be a next time, however, there has to be first time. So, on your front and spread 'em, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied, finding it very strange and disconcerting to have his back—his _naked_ back, no less—to Draco when he'd spent most of the past six years ensuring never to leave his back unprotected around this particular Slytherin. Ah well, the things he did in the name of sacrifice. With a sigh, Harry folded his arms and rested his head against them as he felt Draco move between his thighs.

Harry stiffened slightly when cool hands pushed his arse cheeks apart, but the insertion of one lightly wet finger between them, running up and down his crack lightly, put his fears to rest and made his cock twitch against the mattress.

"That's… nice," he murmured, shifting his hips slightly.

"That would be because I'm really good at this," Draco said, the hint of a smirk in his voice. Before Harry could make a snide comment in return, Draco's finger brushed firmly against Harry's pucker and then disappeared. 

Another lubrication spell whispered through the air and Harry gasped at the feel of something slightly wet and sloppy _inside_ of him. "How did you—"

"I'll tell you later," Draco said, his finger returning with even more pressure, finally breaching Harry's arse and entering him. 

"That's… ah… strange."

"It always is."

"Always?"

"Well, the first time anyway." Draco's finger twisted and turned as it delved further into Harry's arse, and for a moment Harry wanted to ask him to slow down, or stop, or pull out, but then Draco's finger rubbed across something inside of him…

…and Harry made a distinctly girly sound.

Fuck, he was never going to live this down.

"Good, hmm?" Draco asked, and rubbed that spot again. Harry didn't even care how smug he sounded at this point, as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

Draco massaged that spot for a moment before he started withdrawing his finger, causing Harry to clamp his arse muscles down and snarl over his shoulder.

"Relax, Potter. I have to stretch you or we'll never get to the main event."

"Main event, hell. I want more—" Harry swallowed his words as Draco pushed back into his arse, stretching him wide. "Are you—?"

"Nah, still my fingers."

Harry shuddered, not entirely certain he liked this feeling and even less certain he was going to be able to take Draco's cock if two fingers felt like… oh. It was unfair how quickly Harry's mental objections stuttered to a halt at the press of Draco's fingers against that spot inside of him. Entirely unfair.

Before long, Harry was humping backward against Draco's hand, fucking himself on the fingers buried inside him. And making those unmanly noises again, but he was sure he could successfully Obliviate Draco afterward if he had to.

"All right, Potter, settle down before you come all over yourself. I think you're ready."

"Yes, yes, ready, more, whatever, fuck! Do it, Malfoy. God, hurry, hurry, pl—ow! What the fuck?" he asked, squirming away from Draco and trying to crawl out from under him while simultaneously attempting to push him out of his arse. That fucking _hurt_.

"God, Potter," Draco said, his voice slightly muffled as though he were speaking through his teeth. "Hold still before I… augh! You're making this far more difficult than it needs to be. Also, if you keep moving like that, I'll come without you and leave you here to fend for yourself."

Harry dropped his forehead back to the mattress, clenching his jaw as he fought through the pain. And it _was_ pain, a searing sort of pain that dulled away the really good feelings he'd been experiencing earlier.

"Just do it, Malfoy," he said. "Get it over with. Fuck, this hurts."

"Well if you'd relax, you'd enjoy it more."

"Whatever. Just come already, prat." Harry wheezed through Draco's next thrust, face screwed up against the pain of being penetrated by something too large to fit.

After a few thrusts, it started to become slightly less unbearable. It certainly didn't feel _good_ , nothing like Draco's fingers had felt, but it didn't make Harry want to kill himself to avoid the pain anymore either. Pressing his face into the mattress, Harry thought desperate thoughts of England and simply waited out Draco. He was a teenager, after all. There was no way he was going to last long enough to do Harry's bum any real damage.

Right?

Finally, Draco stiffened behind him then jerked forward with a few, stuttering thrusts of his hips before collapsing on Harry's back. A whoosh of magic flew through the room, ruffling their hair and cooling Harry's over-heated skin.

"Do you think," Harry asked, his voice greatly muffled, pressed as his face was into the mattress, "that it worked?"

"I cast the spell, so of course," Draco said, sounding entirely unaffected by their little fucking session, even if Harry could feel Draco's heart beating over-time against his back.

"Then do you think," he said, turning his head and attempting to glare out of the side of his head, "that you could _get off me_ now?"

"Yeah, hmm. This might sting a bit."

"Augh!" After Draco ripped Harry's arse out—or at least made it feel that way—Harry lay on the mattress, fingers digging into it as he fought through the pain. Again. 

Fuck.

"It does get better," Draco said, and it may have been Harry's imagination, but he sounded halfway apologetic.

"It'd better if you think you're getting a next time." 

"Well, if I risk my life and that of my family to turn against the Dark Lord, I sort of expect at least a hand-job out of you."

Harry turned to glare at him. "Next time, you're sucking me off in appreciation for me putting my arse on the line—literally—for your mum."

"I could do that now."

Harry considered this. Flexing his arse only caused a slight twinge of pain, nothing that would take away from what was supposedly the best thing ever, if Seamus was right.

Before he could accept or deny Draco's offer, Draco was pushing and pulling him into rolling over onto his back, which set his muscles shrieking again. As he was opening his mouth to shout at Draco, Draco's head dropped down, his mouth opened, and the most incredibly hot, wet suction was being applied to Harry's cock.

Gasping and groaning at the twin feelings of pain and pleasure, Harry lay there nearly paralyzed with sensation. 

Draco pulled back, keeping the tip of Harry's once again hard cock in his mouth as he flickered his tongue over the head and dug it into the slit. Harry moaned, eyes crossing as pleasure finally overrode the pain, then nearly bit through his lip when Draco pulled off completely to suck first one then the other of his balls into his mouth.

Harry shouted then, couldn't help it really. As he bucked off the bed, two seconds from coming, Draco released him with a slight popping sound and said, "See? It really does get better."

Before Harry could react in any way to that statement, Draco took every last inch of Harry's cock into his mouth, the tight squeeze of his throat muscles pulling against the head as he swallowed around Harry.

Lost in a haze of lassitude after pleasure spiraled through his body and out his cock, Harry could only acknowledge that yes, it really does get better.


End file.
